Mana, Can I?
by 14th Musician
Summary: Dalam mimpinya ia bertemu Mana, sang ayah tercinta dan teringat akan janji masa lalu. Namun, selama ini ia selalu menanggung segalanya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan kawan seperjuangannya? Akankah mereka juga menjadi sosok yang berarti bagi dirinya?


**Dedicated for Allen's Walker Birthday which is held on 25th of December ;w; Also for Yullen (YuuxAllen) week which is held on 18th - 30th of December.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. DGM, including its character belongs to its rightful owner, Hoshino Katsura.**

**Happy Reading! Read and Review!**

"ngggh"

Dingin, pikirku. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat dan kesadaran yang masih menggantung, aku meraba sekitarku, berusaha mencari kehangatan selimut yang seharusnya berada terletak di dekatku, di ranjang tempatku berbaring. Akan tetapi, seiring aku berusaha menjamah, yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah arus dingin yang mengalir masuk ke tubuhku melalui telapak tanganku. Aku juga bisa merasakan permukaan keras dan dingin yang bersentuhan dengan punggungku.

'Apakah aku sedang berbaring di lantai? Ukkh, mungkinkah aku terjatuh dari ranjang? Ahh, tapi kenapa tidak terasa sakit ya?' Tanyaku dalam benak.

Kucoba untuk membuka mataku perlahan, cahaya putih menyilaukan yang mungkin berasal dari lampu membuat mataku sulit untuk beradaptasi, sehingga aku harus menggunakan tanganku untuk menghalangi cahaya tersebut diserap masuk ke mataku dalam intensitas yang tinggi.

"Allen?"

H-hah? suara siapa itu? Tanyaku dalam hati, suara tersebut tampak familiar. Samar – samar, di bawah sinar putih, aku bisa melihat bayangan wajah seseorang yang tampak begitu familiar. Setelah akhirnya mataku bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya, wajah seseorang tersebut tampak begitu jelas, jaraknya dengan wajahku hanyalah beberapa sentimeter. Kesadaran akan sesuatu menghantam kepalaku dengan keras, membuat ekspresi wajahku penuh dengan kejutan akan sosok di hadapanku.

"Ma..na? apakah itu kau Mana?"

Ya, aku sangat mengenali orang ini. Suara lembutnya yang begitu familiar di telingaku, ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu dihiasi senyum yang bagai sinar , tentu saja aku sangat mengenali orang ini, dialah orang yang begitu berharga untukku. Sulit untuk mempercayai keberadaan sosok di hadapanku ini, karena aku telah kehilangan dirinya sejak bertahun – tahun silam.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Aku tahu ini hanyalah mimpi, karena aku percaya bahwa orang yang sudah meninggal tak akan bisa kembali hidup lagi. Akan tetapi ini adalah mimpi yang begitu indah, hingga membuatku tak ingin terbangun dan meninggalkan dunia yang penuh dengan manisnya angan dan harapan semu ini. Yang menenggelamkan jiwa dalam _euphoric_. Kalau mungkin, aku ingin terus selamanya berada di mimpi ini, bersama Mana. Kalau bisa, aku tak ingin kembali ke pahitnya kenyataan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Allen?"

'H-huh? Apa yang kulakukan?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku benar – benar tidak memliki petunjuk akan maksud perkataanya.

"Kenapa kau terbaring diam saja di sini, Allen? Ingatlah, jangan pernah berhenti melangkah, Allen."

Perlahan, sosok itu mulai bangkit dari posisi semulanya. Ia melangkah menuju sinar putih yang tak berujung. Ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tu-tunggu Mana! Jangan tinggalkan aku Mana , tunggu aku!"

Dengan suara serak aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, berusaha bangkit dari posisiku, meskipun tampaknya usahaku hanyalah sia – sia belaka. Aku mengulurkan tanganku sejauh mungkin, berusaha menggapai dirinya yang perlahan pergi meninggalkanku. Namun, aku sedikit terkejut ketika ia tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan mematung di tempat. Sebuah senyum penuh harapan tersungging di bibirku, aku berharap dia akan kembali padaku dan akhirnya, kami akan bersama lagi. Akan tetapi, kenyataan yang ada sepertinya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Ia hanya menengokkan kepalanya ke arahku, sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya. Ia pun mengucapkan kata – kata yang entah kapan lagi aku bisa mendengarnya, mungkin saja ini adalah kata – kata perpisahan darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Allen. Teruslah melangkah di jalan yang kau yakini dan jangan pernah berhenti."

Setelah itu, ia benar-benar melangkah ke tempat yang kurasa takkan mungkin bisa kujangkau lagi. Air mataku yang sedari tadi membeku di tempat, kini meleleh dan membasahi pipiku. Dan kemudian, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

* * *

><p>Kubuka kembali kedua belah kelopak mataku, dan kudapati diriku di ruangan yang sangat familiar. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan selimut yang menutupi setengah bagian tubuhku, aku bisa merasakan sentuhan yang lembut pada bagian belakang tubuhku. Kurasa ini adalah ranjangku dan kalau aku berada di ranjangku.. mungkinkah aku telah kembali ke dunia nyata? Mungkinkah aku telah terbangun dari mimpiku? Mimpi huh? mimpi yang begitu indah, namun menyakitkan. Mimpi tentang Mana.<p>

"A-Allen! Apa kau baik – baik saja?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, aku mengarahkan tatapanku ke sumber suara. Kulihat Lenalee sedang menangis, akan tetapi ia segera menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Di sisi kirinya dapat kulihat Lavi dengan senyumnya yang mengembang, namun, aku bisa melihat kalau ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Kualihkan tatapanku dari mereka berdua pada seseorang yang kurasa terus berada di sisiku sejak entah berapa lama dan entah darimana asalnya, aku mendapatkan suatu firasat bahwa ia terus berada di sampingku selama aku tak sadarkan diri. Kanda.

"K-kanda?" Aku mencoba memanggil namanya, walau dengan susah payah.

Kanda menjawab panggilanku seraya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, namun tetap berhati - hati. Melalui telapak tangannya, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Moyashi. Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya membaik."

"Apa katamu! Namaku Allen, BaKanda!" Balasku.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba – tiba saja aku mampu berseru, mungkin rasa kesal memberikanku tenaga untuk membalas ejekkan Kanda.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, kalian berdua. Seharusnya ini jadi momen yang mengharukan." Ujar Lavi, berusaha melerai pertengkaran kami berdua.

"Iya, Lavi benar. Dan kau tidak seharusnya berteriak seperti itu Allen, apalagi, kau baru saja sadarkan diri." Timpal Lenalee.

Sebelum kami berempat melanjutkan percakapan, beberapa orang memasuki ruangan kami berada dan orang – orang tersebut adalah Matron, kepala suster, Crowley, Marie, Miranda dan Johnny. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi cemas yang terpampang di wajah sembab Crowley, Miranda dan Johnny dan sepertinya mereka bertiga habis menangis.

"Hiks – hiks, Allen, syukurlah kau baik – baik saja!" Seru Crowley yang histeris seraya berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Cukup Crowley! Allen baru saja sadarkan diri. Kau harus berhati – hati dengan lukanya!" Seru Matron dengan tegas. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Crowley menarik kembali pelukannya dariku dan mundur selangkah dari posisi semulanya.

"Uhh, maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan nada bersalah.

"T-tidak apa – apa kok Crowley, Matron, aku baik – baik saja kok." Jawabku dengan senyum yang berusaha meyakinkan Matron.

"Che, apa maksudmu tidak apa – apa, moyashi! Demi melindungi orang asing yang menyedihkan itu, kau loncat begitu saja ke dalam pertarungan tanpa pikir panjang dan akhirnya kau terluka cukup parah karena serangan Noah brengsek itu! Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir 3 hari. Kau sungguh ceroboh dan naïf, baka moyashi! Suatu saat kecerobohan dan kenaifanmu lah yang akan mengantarkanmu kepada ajal, baka moyashi!"

Melihat Kanda mencak - mencak kepadaku, Marie menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkannya seraya berkata

"Sudahlah Kanda, tenangkan dirimu."

Sebelum aku bisa membalas makian dan omelan si BaKanda, Lenalee menimpali ucapannya.

"Kurasa Kanda ada benarnya juga, sesekali kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri juga, Allen. Kau harus ingat bahwa kami semua disini juga mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, kau tidak sendiri, Allen. Jadi, jangan tanggung semuanya sendirian, karena kami semua disini ada untuk membantumu. Kita semua disini adalah kawan seperjuangan."

Mendengar ucapan Lenalee semua yang ada di ruangan ini kecuali Kanda dan aku menimpali ucapannya dengan jawaban dan anggukkan yang menyatakan tanda setuju. Kanda hanya buang muka dan berkata "hmph" meski begitu, kami semua, termasuk diriku, tahu betul bahwa itu adalah caranya untuk menyatakan tanda setuju.

Entah kenapa, dengan keberadaan mereka semua di sini, aku merasa seolah beban yang entah sejak kapan kutanggung sendiri ini sedikit terangkat. Aku merasa terlepas dari ganjalan hati yang selama ini selalu membuatku merasa sesak. Aku menghembuskan nafas, merasa bersyukur akan keberadaan orang – orang di sekitarku yang telah memberikanku dukungan yang sepintas terlihat kecil, namun memiliki pengaruh yang besar untukku. Aku menyunggingkan bibirku ke dalam senyuman yang meyakinkan dan berkata kepada mereka.

"Terimakasih, semuanya."Ucapku dengan sepenuh hati.

"Oh ayolah, tak usah terlalu formal. Kakakmu ini pasti akan berjuang bersamamu!" Ucap Lavi seraya merangkulku

"Aku juga akan berjuang bersamamu Allen, sekalipun aku tak bisa bertarung!" Timpal Johnny.

Kami semua pun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan penuh canda dan tawa, sampai akhirnya Matron menyuruh kami untuk kembali ke kamar masing – masing dan membiarkanku beristirahat.

* * *

><p>"Oi"<p>

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Moyashi."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Ini kan kamarku untuk sementara waktu dan lagi, bukankah Matron sudah menyuruh untuk kembali ke kamar masing – masing? Kenapa kau malah kembali lagi ke sini, BaKanda!"

"…."

Huh, dasar BaKanda! Dia hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku ataupun mengacuhkanku! Dia hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya saeraya duduk bersandar pada dinding di saja, meskipun aku masih kesal dengannya, harus kuakui bahwa keberadaannya agak membuat hatiku tenang, apalagi, sekarang aku sebenarnya mengalami insomnia karena mimpiku tentang Mana. Oleh karenanya, kubiarkan saja ia berbuat sesukanya.

Selama beberapa saat aku hanya memperhatikan sosok Kanda, awalnya aku mengalami kesulitan karena lampu ruangan dimatikan, akan tetapi berkat adanya sinar rembulan yang menembus masuk lewat jendela, sosoknya menjadi lebih jelas.

Kuperhatikan wajah Kanda yang diterangi oleh sinar rembulan, kulit porselainnya terlihat begitu indah dan mengkilap di bawah tarian sinar rembulan, rambut panjangnya yang hitam kelam bak langit malam, kini jadi ber- _highlight_ dan tampak seperti pantulan langit malam di permukaan air yang jernih. Indah. Batinku dalam hati.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, moyashi?" Ucap Kanda yang tiba – tiba saja menyadarkanku dari euphoria.

"A-apa! Siapa yang memperhatikanmu!" Seruku.

Tiba – tiba saja pipiku jadi panas dan rona – rona di wajahku pun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, aku pun membuang muka dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela di samping ranjangku. Saat aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke jendela, sesuatu di balik gelas kaca tersebut menangkap perhatianku. Sesuatu yang putih dan suci, turun dari langit, menghujani bumi. Salju.

"Ah, Salju!" seruku.

Aku mendekatkan diri ke jendela, membuat Kanda membuka matanya dan memperhatikan gerak – gerikku. Kuletakkan kedua telapak tangan di jendela, Iris silverku berbinar dalam kagum, memperhatikan setiap butir salju yang turun dari langit dan melayang – layang di udara. Tiba – tiba saja kenanganku akan Mana terlintas kembali dalam benakku. Aku kembali mengingat ucapannya kepadaku dalam mimpiku. Ucapannya yang mengatakan _"Never stand still, keep walking"_, agar aku terus melangkah menjalani hidup dan tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ucapan itu selalu kucamkan baik – baik dalam diriku, agar aku bisa terus melangkah, untuk memenuhi janjiku padanya.

"Sekarang tanggal 25 Desember, jelas saja salju sudah turun." Ucap Kanda yang lagi – lagi menyeretku dari lamunanku.

Ucapan Kanda yang tiba – tiba itu membuatku menyadari akan suatu hal lagi. Refleks, aku mengeluarkan hal yang ada di benakku pada Kanda.

"Kau tahu Kanda? Hari ini adalah hari di mana Mana mengadopsiku sebagai anaknya. Aku benar – benar bersyukur, Mana mau menerimaku apa adanya dan ia juga telah mengajariku banyak hal." Ucapku seraya membaringkan kembali tubuhku ke ranjangku.

Diam. Itulah reaksi yang diberikan Kanda. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun atau menunjukkan gerak sedikitpun. Ia hanya diam dengan ekspresi _stoic_ di wajahnya. Meski begitu, reaksi Kanda malah justru membuatku merasa nyaman dan mendorongku untuk terus melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Aku telah berjanji pada Mana, bahwa aku akan menjadi exorcist. Sekalipun mungkin suatu saat, aku akan kehilangan mata kiriku, karena aku ingin menyelamatkan baik manusia dan akuma sebanyak - banyaknya."

"Dengan lengan kananku aku akan menolong manusia dan dengan lengan kiriku aku akan menyelamatkan akuma. Aku ingin menjadi penghancur yang juga menyelamatkan, Kanda." Ucapku seraya tersenyum kecil padanya.

Setelah puas mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatiku, aku mengucapkan selamat malam pada Kanda dan memejamkan mataku. Dalam kesadaranku yang mulai memudar, aku bisa merasakan bibir Kanda yang bersentuhan dengan bibirku, samar – samar aku mendengar Kanda berkata "Selamat malam , moyashi." Dengan suara yang tak lebih keras dari bisikan. Tanpa sadar, aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya saat ia membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Mataku masih terpejam dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan dari iris kobaltnya yang dingin dan dalam bagai lautan yang luas. Seketika itu juga, aku melepaskan cengkramanku dari pergelangan tangannya. Aku sempat kecewa, berpikir ia akan meninggalkanku. Yah, apa boleh buat, batinku dalam hati. Namun, yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah ketika ia menggenggam kembali tanganku dengan erat dan saat aku membuka sedikit mataku untuk mengintip, kulihat ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sisi kiri ranjangku yang masih memliki sedikit ruang. Ia tertidur. Di sisiku.

Aku hanya mengembuskan nafas perlahan dan tersenyum puas.

"Mana, apapun yang terjadi, sekecil apapun harapannya, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah menjadi exorcist, karena aku ingin menyelamatkan sebanyak – banyaknya. Dan aku tidak sendirian, Mana, karena ada mereka. Teman – teman seperjuanganku. Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Crowley, Miranda, Johnny dan semuanya. Mana, aku begitu mencintai mereka dan aku ingin melindungi mereka. Mana, bolehkah aku mencintai mereka?" batinku pada Mana, sebelum akhirnya rasa kantuk membuaiku hingga terlena.

**Owari.**


End file.
